A capacitor is an electrical component that is able to store electrical energy. Typically, a capacitor includes two conductors, separated by a non-conductive region (e.g., a dielectric). Electrical energy is thus stored as a separation of charge within the capacitor. A capacitor may also be formed as a singular conductor such as a conductive sphere having a certain amount of unipolar charge, where electrical energy is stored in the form of electric fields between the singular conductor and a potential that is far away from the conductor. Capacitors are used in a variety of electronic applications, and are increasingly being studied for use in energy storage applications. However, for capacitor technologies to be more widely adopted, improvements in the ability to store larger amounts of energy in smaller volume will be required.